


Late Night Talk

by b0o



Series: Omega Prompto [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Verse, beta Ignis, omega Prompto, someone tell these two how to talk to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Prompto is having some discomfort but doesn't want to wake Ignis. Ignis goes into mother Chocobo mode.





	Late Night Talk

Prompto shifted so he could bring his knees closer to his body as he tried to massage his stomach into comfort. Cramps were not a stranger to him, they often came before and after his heat, but a small part of him hoped that they would fade once he was actually pregnant. 

He should have known that was wishful thinking and when he shifted again his lower back throbbed in protest. While he had done only light lifting that day but apparently that was enough for his back to stage a protest at any exurcioson. Prompto tried to think about where the heating pad may have gone but knew that the only person who knew what had happened to it was asleep beside him. 

The urge to try a different position struck but Prompto squashed it down, Ignis had an important meeting first thing in the morning and the omega was not about to ruin his sleep over something stupid. However at a particularly sharp cramp Prompto made up his mind and as quietly as he could exited the bed. 

After sparing the figure in the bed one last look he left their room and fumbled his way to the living room, finding the couch he wrapped himself in the decorative blanket that adorned it and laid down. The couch was much firmer and colder than the bed but Prompto thought it was a small price to pay for being able to toss and turn as he pleased, he tried to rub the soreness away but it did little and eventually sleep overtook him anyways. 

Two hours later Ignis awoke to an empty bed and after noticing that the bathroom light wasn’t on and the bed was distinctly cold he was sitting up. Throwing back the covers he looked quickly for any signs of a struggle and quickly walked through the halls to the kitchen. He was expecting to find a sleepy Prompto eating a late night snack with a guilty expression, he wasn’t expecting to find his lover asleep and curled up in a ball on their admittedly uncomfortable couch. 

Flicking on the lights he went over to the blond head peeking out of the thin blanket, glossy blue eyes met his and it obviously took a moment for Prompto to collect his bearings. When he determined the blond awake enough Ignis asked the question Prompto silently dreaded. “Why are you out here and not in our bed?” 

Prompto tried to avoid his intense gaze and sat up, only for his already sore back to protest louder after the sleeping conditions he had put it through. “Cramps.” Ignis stared at him and the omega shifted at the silent demand that he continue.

“My stomach was cramping and my back hurts so I couldn’t sleep and kept tossing around, so I moved out here.” 

“So instead of asking for assistance you instead chose to potentially make the problem worse and ignore it?”  Ignis knew Prompto had a hard time relying on others but a small part of him hoped that the blond would have been able to put aside his normal trepidation once they began dating. 

Prompto rubbed the back of his head, “it wasn’t that bad, just annoying and I didn’t want to wake you because of that thing in the morning.” Reminded of said appointment Prompto checked the clock before wincing at the time, “speaking of which, you should go back to bed. I have all day to do nothing but relax and sleep, you have actual important stuff to do.” 

Ignis didn’t bother to look at the clock before he stared into blue eyes, “you are immensely important to me, and it is myduty to make sure you are well taken care of in every way.” Prompto felt his breath catch at the sincere words but felt guilt creep in at the implication of them. 

“No, Iggy you have to be up early tomorrow. You have more important things to be worrying about than some-” 

“I highly beg to differ. Now, where exactly is the discomfort and how severe is it.” Prompto wanted badly to argue but knew that the only way he would get the beta to go back to bed would be to let him think everything was alright. “

It went away already, guess I just needed a nap.” For someone who kept his secrets so closely guarded Prompto was a poor liar and Ignis merely stared until the blond caved. “Alright, alright, I’ll talk. Just stop looking at me like that. It’s right around here, not terrible pain but annoying.” 

Prompto showed the other where the back pain was radiating from and Ignis nodded, “and the cramps?” This took longer for Prompto to say and the blond shifted before running a hand over the bottom of his stomach. “The doctors and everyone said it was normal and it was no big deal.” 

Ignis knew that Prompto didn’t like to call attention to his stomach on any occasion, and with the small swell beginning to form he was more hesitant than usual. The beta nodded and after ignoring the pleas of to just go back to sleep, he was looking through the closet and brought out the heating pad. 

Plugging it in he handed it to his mate who was hesitant but grateful, placing it over his stomach the effect was immediate and he gave the other a small thank you. It quickly became clear that Ignis intended to do more, “if you would please sit up and turn to the side I’m sure I could ease the discomfort in your back.” 

Prompto fidgeted before doing as he was told and Ignis quickly sat down behind him and began kneading the aching muscles. The blond hissed lightly before melting into the man's touch, briefly he wondered when Ignis had learned how to give massages but he tensed up when he saw the clock again. 

“You know you really don’t have to do this for me, I mean it’s super sweet but-” Ignis dug his thumb in deeper and Prompto’s back arched, “why wouldn’t I be helping you?”

“Well, because you’re important and I’m just some random omega. Look, I know we haven’t been going out long and that this whole pregnancy was a surprise, but please don’t feel like you’re bound to me. You don’t need to wait on me hand and foot just because I messed up, it’s not fair to you.” 

Ignis had stopped in his movements and Prompto felt the silence stretch out before he heard the man sigh. “My apologies, I should have been more clear from the beginning. Prompto I love you, more than anyone or thing else and the fact you’re carrying my child has made me the luckiest man in Eos. I want to support you as best I can, and it is difficult that I must be away from you so often. Which is why when we have moments to ourselves I want nothing more than to see you happy.”

He heard a sniffle and in a blur Prompto turned and was burying his face in the others neck, arms wrapped around a solid figure. “I love you too and thank you.” Ignis gathered the man in his arms and breathed in his scent, “it is my absolute pleasure.”


End file.
